Sūgaku-teki ni ai shiteru
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. Aquella tarde entre problemas erróneos y regaños de su tutor, descubrió su fórmula favorita./Re-subido de mi anterior cuenta.


_Sakura Card Captor no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a las espectaculares chicas CLAMP.  
_

_**Aclaración importante:** Quizá os encontréis una historia idéntica con otros personajes, pero es mía. De mi anterior cuenta, **RinkuPanda **que por razones privadas decidí cerrar. Así que decidí adaptarla en esta serie, así que no se asusten, está escrita por mi propia mano. xD (Me dio pena dejar abandonada esa cuenta con historias tan lindas)_

* * *

**Sūgaku-teki ni ai shiteru **

Los fenómenos atmosféricos parecían ser los únicos que la acompañaban aquel día en cuanto a lo tormentoso, húmedo y aburrido. Ponían todo de su parte para que su actitud fuese igual de inaguantable. Bufó exasperada tendiéndose sobre la mesa, esperando que el tiempo ofreciese un rayo de sabiduría en su cabeza. ¡Es que era imposible resolver esos problemas de matemáticas! se llevó el lápiz a la boca y procedió a morderlo con impaciencia. Sakura se sentía estancada en los últimos ejercicios, y tampoco es que los anteriores fuesen resueltos brillantemente. Ya está fuera de lo común que haya intentado hacerlos, porque si bien la joven era una ignorante de las matemáticas ni se molestaba en abrir el libro, porque era un caso perdido.

Lo peor del caso, mañana tenía un examen importante, ¡y por supuesto que no quería re probar! asi que esos deberes contaban como nota.

Alzó sus esmeraldas encontrándose con el chico que le ofrecía toturías en esta materia. Él también estaba inclinado haciendo su respectiva tarea, aunque él no tenía ningún problema con ésta, su cuaderno estaba limpio de borrones al contrario que el suyo, el cual aún tenía los números marcados que tantas veces borró repetitiva e insistentemente.

—¿L-Li?—el aludido levantó la cabeza hacia ella—necesito ayuda aquí...

Sin mediar palabra, cogió la libreta que ella le tendió y le indicó con el extremo del lápiz uno de los ejercicios que más problemas le había dado. Syaoran leyó el enunciado pacientemente y suspiró.

—¿Ésto te da dificultades? santo cielo Kinomoto, cualquiera podría solucionarlo—dijo con el ceño fruncido. Sakura infló un moflete y bufó.

—¡Cualquiera! pero yo no. Oh, vamos, Li, ayúdame—le pidió. El castaño no tuvo más remedio que ceder, ya que estaba sometido a ser su tutor y de cualquier manera tendría que ayudarla.

—Veamos... si un vehículo viaja a 120 kilómetros...—mientras Syaoran procedía a leer el problema en voz alta, su compañera interrumpió.

—¡Li! ¿por qué el libro de matemáticas se suicidó?—preguntó de repente. Syaoran arqueó una ceja preguntándose a que venía tal tontería, pero en cuanto abría la boca para regañarla, Sakura se adelantó.—¡porque tenía muchos problemas!

Un incómodo silencio fue suficiente para dejarle claro a Sakura que su chiste era uno de los peores. Notó que su tutor la miraba con enojo y curiosidad, esto le bastó para saber que había metido la pata otra vez. ¡Pero solo quería contar un chiste! en su clase era muy popular y quería romper el hielo...

—Kinomoto, ¿me estás prestando atención?—replicó él con el ceño fruncido. Ella afirmó con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.—¿cómo esperas solucionar los problemas correctamente si sólo dices tonterías? mira—con su índice indicó un ejercicio que ella había hecho anteriormente.—este está claramente mal. Haz el favor de coger el lápiz y hacer lo que te digo.

Sakura acató la orden de Syaoran y, con el lápiz marcado por sus dientes, escribió en la libreta. Syaoran vigilaba cada letra y número que la castaña escribía en la hoja cuadriculada. Cuando pareció terminar, puso una mueca de horror al comprobar lo que según _ella _era la solución.

—¡Kinomoto! ¿cómo van a devolverle 2.000 yens si pagó 600 yens por las tres cosas?—incrédulo por la ilógica respuesta, repasó una y otra vez los números. Sakura se encogió ruborizada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Ya te dije que no sé..., las matemáticas no son mi fuerte—le recordó. Syaoran entornó los ojos diciéndose a sí mismo que ella tenía razón. Aunque, hasta un niño de 9 años podía des mentir la conclusión que su gemela había escrito en el problema.

El ambarino permaneció mirándola unos minutos. Admiraba cuando ella se mordía el labio inferior, le parecía un gesto muy tierno en ella.

—Está bien—exhaló un poco de aire y se volvió hacia la libreta de la chica—volvamos al problema principal. Trata de averiguar la raíz cuadrada de seiscientos...

Sakura no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía Li, es más, estaba absorta en el movimiento de sus labios. Rayos, a veces se lamentaba a solas en su cuarto de sus clandestinos sentimientos por ese sujeto. Veamos, se conocían desde hace más de ocho meses, y aún seguían refiriéndose entre ellos con formalidad. Su relación se basaba en golpes, comentarios sarcásticos, burlas y peleas absurdas., así que era irónico que sintiese algo por él.

Y quizá por su costumbre en pensar las cosas en alto o el deseo profundo de averiguar la respuesta, soltó:

—Li, ¿me quieres?

Aquello ya fué el colmo para él. Los músculos del chico se tensaron y el mundo se le vino encima. Su pulso acelerado impedía que escuchara algún otro sonido, a excepción de las palabras dichas por su ''amiga'', que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Tragó en seco, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Su acostumbrado ceño fruncido se acentuó más mientras sus orbes ámbar taladraban la libreta.

Afortunadamente ya se había imaginado este momento —aunque en otro escenario diferente— en su cabeza.

—Kinomoto...

—¡P-perdona! ¡solo fue una tontería! por favor, continúa—le alentó, intentando dejar atrás lo que dijo. Sin embargo, su tutor cayó en un silencio brutal. Ella le lanzó una rápida mirada; parecía paralizado. ¿Acaso la pregunta fue tan mala?

—No es una tontería—susurró él. Meneó la cabeza y le arrebató el lápiz.—continuemos—la ojeó unos momentos; parecía concentrada en otras cosas. Apovecharía su despiste para darle la respuesta que acababa de improvisar y que concordaba con la situación—Te amo matemáticamente, como un amor trigonometral porque teóricamente tú eres mi sistema decimal. Te sumo, te resto, te multiplico pero no te divido con nada... eres la propiedad clausurativa de mi corazón y la suma perfecta en mi vida...—a esas alturas él ya sentía la mirada de la esmeralda sobre él. Tomó aire y terminó—Sí, si te quiero.

Los ojos de Sakura destellaron de perplejidad y confusión antes de procesar sus palabras detenidamente. En unos segundos que se hicieron atormentosamente eternos para el ambarino, ella se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, derribándolo.

—¡Li! ¡eso ha sido tan romántico!—exclamó. Aunque en el fondo no entendió las primeras palabras, sus dudas fueron resueltas con la última. Los brazos de Syaoran la rodearon conciliadoramente y la apretó contra sí.

—¿En serio?—suspiró.—porque no ha sido fácil, después de todo...—tanteó con la mirada a la libreta de la chica sobre la mesa.

Unos minutos después, Sakura intentaba escabullirse del abrazo.

—Bien. Supongo que ahora puedo decirte Syaoran, ¿ne?—se confirmó con una radiante sonrisa.—bien, ahora... deberíamos seguir estudiando, Syaoran-kun.

Pero el chico rechazaba la idea de tener que liberarla. Restregó su mejilla contra la ajena cariñosamente.—¡Li!

—¿Ah? ¿de nuevo con Li?

—¡No estoy bromeando, baka! ¡mañana tengo un examen importantísimo!—le recordó removiéndose entre sus brazos tratando de zafarse de él sin éxito.

—Resulta que en _este_ momento no tengo ganas de eso... —murmuró enterrando su nariz en el cuello de ella. Ahh, había esperando tanto tiempo para poder hacer eso. Sakura se ruborizó por el gesto cariñoso y poco apropiado de él.

—¡No quiero re probar!—gritó azorada.

—Te dejaré copiar de mi examen—acotó rápidamente.

—¡Syaoran!

Hay que ver como el amor cambia las perspectivas de las cosas.

* * *

_¡Aquí va otra adaptación de uno de mis one-shots de la otra cuenta! espero que éste también haya sido de vuestro agrado personal. Sí, me quedó muy ñoño la parte de la confesión de Syao, pero esa era la idea principal y no deseaba ni quería cambiarla xD Ahora, espero vuestro reviews para saber vuestra opinión. ¡Disculpen la **ortografía** y la **cacografía**!_

_¡Un besazo, y saludos!_


End file.
